Green Eyes and Red Sunglasses
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: "I have no clue where she came from. She wasn't from around here. Neither was the car she was currently perched on. Nevada plates told me that the car was from back west. However the girl judging by her dirty blonde hair could have been from anywhere. However the way she held herself had nearly every man drooling as they walked by. "


_Green Eyes, Red Sunglasses_

* * *

I have no clue where she came from. She wasn't from around here. Neither was the car she was currently perched on. Nevada plates told me that the car was from back west. However the girl judging by her dirty blonde hair could have been from anywhere. However the way she held herself had nearly every man drooling as they walked by.

For once in all of our lives there was actually a pretty girl on a pretty car. Yes. I said pretty car. She wasn't a busty girl or anything and she was dressed modestly. Unlike some of the other girls who came dressed in little short shorts and bras. She was a much welcomed distraction. I could hear some girls passing behind us grumble and complain on how boring she looked but to me she was pretty gorgeous.

Then that's when I noticed the prettiest apple green eyes I've ever seen staring out of her red sunglasses. They clashed so well together. Her eyes scanned the crowd before she visible sighed. She dangled her heels off her toes and played with them as a group of women came up to her. At first I was a little worried they were going to harass her or something. Instead she fixed her shoes and hopped down. Hugging each woman as they all greeted her. They to dressed more modestly than the local women from around here. Out of nowhere a blue haired freak came hollering about something until the green-eyed woman smashed a book no one saw her pull out into his head.

The tall dark-haired woman smiled sympathetically at the man she scrapped off the ground. The man rubbed the back of his head and glared a little at the angel on the black Chevy hood. All of us couldn't believe what happened when he reached out and grabbed her into a tight choke hold. She flailed for a second before glancing at the dark-haired girl who was already running her hand over her face and nodded at whatever the beauty said and next thing we know the man is on his back with a satisfied looking woman standing over him.

She smirked a little before perching back on the car. Another male saunters up to the car. He's far more modest or even dressed than the rest of us. We shed our shirts after the sun heated everything up. He however only rolled back the sleeves of his white dress shirt as one of his arms wraps around the other blonde that is within the group. The taller blonde that is, there are two of them wearing matching hats and one looks way younger than the other. Assuming either she's daughter or sister of the tall blonde.

The loud cackle of the younger blonde wearing the hat sends shivers up my spine it scares me to be honest. She grins wildly at the blue haired man before tackling him. They wrestle for a few minutes before the tall black-haired woman shrieks and the black-haired man gives the younger blonde some sort of command.

Perhaps he's her father?

Nah… He looks young as well. Not as young as the younger blonde or the angel on the hood but definitely not as old as the taller blonde he's wrapped his arm around.

"PATRICIA THOMPSON!" The older blonde yelled. The younger one giggled before taking off back in the direction they had originally came from.

"Liz." The man said as she nearly ripped his arm off spinning around. She glared at him a little bit before taking off after her sister child. Then the man leaves with a sigh. I notice his hair is quite strange. White lines wrap around his entire head of hair. The blue haired man and the woman followed after him. I smile a little as I notice the blue haired idiot wrap an arm around the tall girl's waist and peck her cheek. It was cute.

For a girl I guess… I mean I'm totally straight guy who's got his eyes set on the pretty little angel that's sitting on the hood of that jet black Chevy.

Frustrated on not knowing the man or woman who owned the car I sighed before getting up from my seat. I wanted to take a better look at it. To my surprise it's a brand new looking Chevy. The pretty little blonde looks as I walk towards her and I can see her eye brow rise into her hair-line. It makes me nervous to see that but I keep walking anyways. I figure at least I can get her name.

"Nice car."

"Thanks…"

"You're?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Nevada… You and the car from there?"

"Yup." She shrugs before turning away from me as if she hears something calling for her. She lifts the sunglasses and I can see the way she stares into the distances before a soft curse falls from her lips and she's standing up on the hood with those heels falling to the ground. Her hand rises up to her eyes to shield them as she looks into the distances. I do the same but see nothing. Then there is a loud horrifying shriek that comes from in front of us and I have want to grab her and run for safety and half just want to high tail it out of there.

Whatever just screamed clearly was not human. Watching with some sick fascination as the pretty blonde reaches into the car to pull out some combat boots. They look really out-of-place for her but she slides them on tying them quickly before running towards the loud screeching beast thing that's now made its presence known.

We all can't help but stare at it wide-eyed it awe and horror as we realize it's one of those monster things westerners warned us about. But there she goes running towards it. I wanna call out to her but next thing we all know the loud sound of metal clashing and gun shots ringing out. That's when some people scream and other start to panic and run. But I stay put to scared to move and a bit too much in awe as I watch the blonde angel suddenly scream something about a soul then a large weapon sits on her shoulders. She smiles a little as the thing comes towards her. Bringing it her weapon into a full arc as she swings it up and smashes it into the thing's ugly face. It's suddenly gone and there is a glowing orb left in its place.

"That was too easy." A man's voice suddenly complains. Confused on where it might have come from I look around until I look back at the woman and her weapon.

Then I look again and realize she's no longer holding her weapon and it's no longer there. Instead there is a man with shocking white hair. He's holding the orb thing above his head with his mouth open ready to eat it. I want to call out telling the man that a monster came from that orb thing.

But it is too late and he swallows the orb thing. "Man… What did I tell you about perching on the car?"

The angel laughs before sliding an arm around his waist. "You like it." She murmurs to him. They are getting closer and I'm still standing in front of what I guess to be the man's car. They stop and look at me and I just stare wide-eyed in confusion.

The man opens his mouth to say something but all I see is terrifying red eyes and sharp teeth. Whatever he's just said to me I don't know. I'm shaking in my shoes and then I notice the green eyes beauty smiled before stepping forward. She places a hand on my shoulder and looks up at me.

"Excuse us…" She says softly trying to not sound rude or anything.

"Maka."

I stare confused as the man says something.

_'Maka?'_ I look back at him confused and all I see it those terrifying eyes again.

The girl shook her head at him and continued to stare at me. "I'm sorry if we've frightened you. We're just doing our job." She says giving an almost standard sounding explanation. I splutter for a few seconds before nodding.

"That... thing..."

"Which one?" The man asks snorting as he adjusts something on his jacket. I'm surprise he hasn't broken a sweat yet in the black leather jacket he's wearing. But on a closer look I realized he has broken a sweat and looks slightly injured.

"The..."

"Their Kishin eggs. They kill and eat innocent people's soul in hopes of turning into a Kishin." The angel says before she slaps a hand over her mouth. "Crap... Kid!" She squeaked as she moved her hands. "KID!" She yelled catching the black-haired man's attention. She pointed to be and made some sort of helpless whine noise. Looking confused I just about gasped as I turned to find twin guns pointed into my face.

"NO YOU IDIOT!"

"Maka?"

"I told him. He know!"

The black-haired man sighed before dropping the weapons to his sides. "You. How much do you know about Meister and Weapons?"

I only blinked at him confused. All I knew was I wanted the pretty blonde angel to notice me. Nothing about Meisters and Weapons. I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly there was a flash of light and I couldn't remember anything.

"Uhm..."

"Eh you okay dude?" A tall black-haired man asked as he stood over top of me. "You hit your head pretty hard..."

Sitting up I realized I was alone and the Black Chevy was gone. Confused I stood up slightly woozy and gasped. Were they ever really here?

"WAHOO! THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR HAS GRAC-ACK!"

"SHUT UP!" A scream from across those parking lot startled several of us. Turning I spotted the blonde angel I had been looking for. She was wrapped up in the scary white haired shark man's jacket.

Pushing a hand to my head I groaned confused. "What did you say happened?"

"You tripped over a water cooler and knocked youself out..."

"Oh... so... That monster thing never really happened?"

"Dude... I think you need to get out of the sun. I think it's messing with your mind."

* * *

**I blame music... There is a song by the same title and well It got the gears in my head working... This just ended up being kinda word vomit at the end. XD Incase you haven't guessed it's about Soul and Maka. However it's told in someone else's point of view. Someone who's interested in Maka. XD I enjoyed being weird about this. In fact this would be my first Soul Eater fic. XD Woo. I think it's still a bunch of word vomit and could be better but I find this adorable in a way. **


End file.
